Tōru Oikawa/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Tōru Oikawa CharaProfile.png Horrible Feeling.png Iwaizumi and His T-shirt.png Iwaizumi cursing at Oikawa.png Mr. Refreshing and Oikawa.png Next Tournament.png Not Wanting to Lose.png Oikawa Sulking.png Oikawa the Fish.png The Coin Toss.png Oikawa Trying to Appear Normal.jpg Volume 35 Extra 2.jpg IMG 9338.PNG IMG 9339.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9348.PNG IMG 9353.PNG IMG 9354.PNG IMG 9356.PNG Covers Volume 6.png Hq english vol 6.jpg Volume 8 Inner Cover.png Volume 7 Back Cover.png Hq volume 7 english back.jpg Volume 17.png Vol 17 eng.jpg Lets haikyuu v2.png Shosetsuban 7.jpg Color works Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 60.png|Chapter 60 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 104.jpg|Chapter 104 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 126.png|Chapter 126 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter-146.jpg|Chapter 146 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Manga panels Vobaca! The Road to Becoming the Champion!.png|Volume 14 extra chapter (mentioned) Oikawa Hanger.jpg|Volume 16 extra chapter Volume 17 Side Cover.png Chapter 14.png|Chapter 14 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 48.png|Chapter 48 cover Chapter 50.png|Chapter 50 cover Chapter 51.png|Chapter 51 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 55.png|Chapter 55 cover Chapter 66.png|Chapter 66 cover Chapter 71.png|Chapter 71 cover Chapter 121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 127.png|Chapter 127 cover Chapter 128.png|Chapter 128 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 130.png|Chapter 130 cover Chapter 133.png|Chapter 133 cover 013.png Chapter 140.png|Chapter 140 cover Chapter 147.png|Chapter 147 cover Rip.jpg Chapter 185.jpg|Chapter 185 cover Chapter372.jpg|Chapter 372 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Oikawa.jpg OikawaDesign.jpg|Character design Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg|Second movie (Winners and Losers) promo image Talent and sense visual.png|Third movie (Talent and Sense) promo image Screencaps L1RBA4m.png OikawaIwaizumiKageyama.jpg|In a moment of weakness, Oikawa almost attacks Kageyama IwaizumiOikawa1.png Oikawa recieving best setter award episode20.png|Receiving the best setter award Oiwa1.png Kaine-2014-06-14-03h04m04s54.png Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png Screenshot 4.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-06h16m17s42.png Aobajousai.jpeg Aobajousai1.png Haikyuu-19 04.jpg Haikyuu19.jpeg HinataKageyama5.png Conductors.png IwaizumiOikawa.png Oikawa1.png V1VuJfi.png UshijimaOikawa-0.png SO PURE.jpg AobaJohsaiS2E14.png|Welcomes Kyōtani back to the team OikawaHinata1.png|Approaches Hinata outside the bathroom BathroonS2E14.png S1E22 Oikawa Seijō.png S2E23.png S2E24.png Haikyuu-2-24-12.jpg|Oikawa performing his Power Serve Oikawa Iwaizumi fist bump.jpg|Oikawa and Iwaizumi's final moments as Seijoh teammates DLmBr28WkAAkNyT.jpg Oikawa 1.png Oikawa 2.png Oikawa 1 s1 e7.png Oikawa 1 s2 e19.png Oikawa 1 s2 e21.png Oikawa 1 s3 e5.png Oikawa 2 s1 e7.png Oikawa 2 s2 e19.png Oikawa 2 s2 e21.png Oikawa 3 s1 e7.png Oikawa 6 s2 e21.png Oikawa 4 s2 e19.png Oikawa 4 s2 e21.png Oikawa 3 s2 e21.png Oikawa 3 s2 e19.png Oikawa 4 s1 e7.png Oikawa s2 e14.png Oikawa Kageyama s2 e6 2.png Oikawa Kageyama s2 e6 1.png Oikawa s2 e14 2.png|feels Hinata declare Karasuno will defeat the Great King Oikawa Iwazumi s2 e14.png Oikawa s2 e6 1.png Oikawa s2 e6 2.png Oikawa s2 e6 3.png Oikawa Kindaichi Iwazumi 1 s1 e15.png Oikawa Iwazumi s2 e19.png Oikawa 1 s1 e15.png Oikawa 1 s3 e10.png Oikawa Iwaizumi s3 e9.png Oikawa Matsukawa 2 e19.png Oikawa Futakuchi s2 e 18.png Group s2 e20 2.png Group s2 e20 1.png Oikawa Kageyama s2 e20 2.png Group s2 e21 2.png Group s2 e21 1.png Oikawa s1 e20 1.png Oikawa s1 e20 2.png Oikawa s1 e20 3.png Oikawa s2 e 19 1.png Oikawa s2 e19 2.png Oikawa Iwaizumi s2 e20.png Oikawa s2 e24 2.png Group s2 e24 3.png Oikawa Kageyama s1 e20 1.png Oikawa and Ushijima s2 e25 1.png Oikawa s1-e19-1.png Oikawa s1-e19-2.png Oikawa s1-e19-3.png Oikawa s1-e19-4.png Oikawa s1-e19-5.png Oikawa s1-e19-6.png Oikawa s1-e20-1.png Oikawa s1-e20-2.png Oikawa s1-e21-1.png Oikawa s1-e22-1.png Oikawa s1-e22-2.png Oikawa s1-e22-3.png Oikawa s1-e22-4.png Oikawa s1-e24-1.png Oikawa s1-e24-2.png Oikawa s1-e24-3.png Oikawa and Iwaizumi s1-e24-1.png Oikawa and Iwaizumi s1-e24-2.png Oikawa and Iwaizumi s1-e24-3.png Oikawa s2 e25 1.png Oikawa s2 e25 2.png Oikawa s2 e25 3.png Oikawa s3-e2-1.png Oikawa and Iwaizumi s3-e5-1.png Aoba Jousai s1-e14-1.png Stage Play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement - Aobajosai.png|Visual of Cast Announcement for Aobajōsai High Castsei2.jpg|Stage play first run cast First run oikawa.jpg|Photo of Oikawa First run iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Iwaizumi and Oikawa First Run Cast.jpg|Stage play first run cast 2nd run.png|Stage play re-run cast Second run oikage.jpg|Photo of Kageyama and Oikawa 2ndAobajōsai.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai 2ndRunCast.jpg|Stage play re-run cast Side cast.jpg|Visual of Ikejiri, Oikawa and Iwaizumi Revival iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Iwaizumi and Oikawa Engeki - Side Cast.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's adults, Ikejiri, Oikawa and Iwaizumi Revivial Cast.jpg|Photo of Karasuno, Revival! cast Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers promo image Promotional Flyer (II).jpg|Winners and Losers stage play Aobajōsai cast Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Engeki exhibition promo oikage.jpg|Photo of Oikawa and Kageyama Winners and losers seijoh.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of Winners and Losers cast TheStrongestTeam promo.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Team Snc iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Oikawa and Iwaizumi Snc seijoh.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai Snc zenin.jpg|Photo of The Strongest Team cast Merchandise Talent and sense visual.png 2015 hq calendar 1.jpg 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg 4th Key Visual.png AobaJohsai(uniform).jpg Aobajousai3.jpg CZeQMUeUEAA10sT.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Hatsunetsu tacica.jpg Tacica im.jpg Hq 2017 calendar cover.jpg Hq calendar 2017 6.jpg IMG 8927.JPG IMG 8928.jpg IMG 8929.JPG IMG 8930.JPG Oikawa iwa october.jpg Oikawa nendo.jpg Oikawa nendroid extra bonus rubber strap.jpg Oikawa nendroid.jpg Seijoh clear file.jpg Seijoh vobaca card.png Vol 2.jpg Vol 7.jpg Vol 8.jpg AobajousaiAd crossTeam.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Tōru Oikawa